The little things in life
by HaruNoKatami
Summary: Competition has often been the best remedy. TomoeXNanami
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Nanami had professed her feelings to Tomoe, it had been awkward. The command to 'not touch her' stood fast. He was beginning to get ratty about the whole situation. He wanted to communicate with her, not just on a verbal level. He was so used to holding her that without it, he felt bare. The addition of the snake to the shrine only made his temper worse, the snake, could touch her without having to worry about the command. Undoubtedly he was jealous, jealous of not being able to touch her. Even if he tried to deny it, there was nothing he could do about those feelings he held. He wanted to be the one to protect her, he wanted to be the one to deal with whatever whims she might have. The school bell for lunch sounded, Tomoe sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Nanami was talking to friends regarding the whole issue of boyfriends elsewhere. Nanami who had very limited experience of dating, bar the mixed date they had gone on earlier that year. Boys had always been an enigma to her. The conversation had turned to Kei's experiences with boys. She had had a number of experiences thus far, mostly just casually seeing other students within the connected high school, nothing ever serious though. Within their group she had been the first to get a boyfriend, the first to start casually dating too. Nanami - with her lack of experience evident - began to listen intently to her friends explanation of when a guy she liked was jealous.

"I had feelings for one guy, lets call him A. A and I spent quite a lot of time together, not in a romantic way, but still a lot of time. We would talk for hours on end and even did stuff that couples might do, however not once did he suggest any feelings. One day I met someone else, his name was B. B decided to make a move quite quickly and within a couple of days, we had organised to go out on a date. I had always told A of what was going on and what guys I liked etc, but it had never escalated to going out with someone. When I told him that we were going to go out, he began to get really stiff and distant - pretending he didn't care whatsoever. Over a period of a week and a half, I felt him distance himself even more. Eventually I found out that he did in fact have feeling for me."

"One of the best ways to get a guy you think might have feelings for you, to confess, is to bring up some competition. By competition, I mean bring another guy onto the scene. By doing this, he will feel like he has no other option but to deal with those feelings. The possibility of loosing to another guy, if he does harbour feelings for you, will be too great. It would force him to deal with his feelings and act upon them. So if Tomoe does like you, to get him to realise these feelings, perhaps you should go out with someone else for a short while?".

"Ehhhh? But who would I go out with so casually?" Nanami retorted._ I mean, would anyone be interested?_

"Are you kidding me Nanami? Of course there are people interested in you. If you are not sure who to go out with, I could always link you up with someone...?"

"Like a blind date, but what if I don't like him?"

"Well then you do not have to see him again, then we can find someone else! Going out with someone else will really put everything in perspective for Tomoe!"

"If you are sure..."

"Completely positive! Okay so what kind of guy to like? Long haired, short haired, nerdy, sporty...?"

"Errr. I don't have a 'type'. Somewhere in the middle...?"

"What about a 'Tomoe-type'? I think I have someone perfect in mind!"

"Wait, 'Tomoe-type'? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Sounds like you like the sound of him. I sent him a text message with your number and picture, I have sent his details to you. He should text you back soon!" Kei said with a giggle. Nanami was wide-eyed, _how is this even happening? That escalated quickly..._

Nanami received a message in class from her future date. His name was Tamaki. He went to the school not far from them. From what she could make out, he was quite a laid-back kind of guy. He seemed to have have a can-do attitude from what Kei said. He was also not particularly sporty nor nerdy, which was a relief to Nanami - going out with a die-hard guy would be just exhausting. He told her he enjoyed a variety of things; playing the piano, going for long walks, seeing friends and going to the cinema to name a few. Nanami checked her phone again, wishing the school day would pass faster so she could go home.

* * *

On their way home, Nanami received another text message from Tamaki. He had earlier asked if she wanted to go out tomorrow evening. Nanami was still thinking about what he had asked, _a date, an actual date! _She had all of her attention focused on sending a reply that she didn't notice Tomoe briefly glancing at her. Tomoe had never taken much of an interest in her cell phone, but for the whole day she had been engrossed with it. She had not let it out of her sight once. _I wonder if something has happened... something or someone important? Keh, what do I care about who she is contacting, she is her own woman, I have no claim over her..._. He gazed at her once again. She was still engrossed with sending her reply that she didn't see the curb and began to fall.

"Eeeeep-" she began to shout before Tomoe saved her.

"Nanami, what is going on? Not that I care about how you use that device of yours, you have been focused on it the whole day..." he began.

"Ehhh? Oh I wad helping Ami with some advice" Nanami said with a smile. _I hope he doesn't see through my story, I don't want him to know just quite yet._

"Nothing else? Everything is alright?"

"Nope and yes, everything is just great" she replied happily. _Please no more questions._

They spent the rest of the time walking back in silence, with Nanami sending the odd text message.

* * *

Upon arriving at Mikage shrine, they were greeted by Mizuki who enquired to their growing silence. Nanami went off to try and make a start on her growing mound of homework. Tomoe was left to sort out other things and Mizuki went to the demon world on business. Whilst Mizuki was gone, Tomoe began to weed the garden surrounded by only his thoughts. _She was quite quiet today... Not sure if I believe it was just 'advice'. Hmmmm. _After a while Mizuki returned and began to help Tomoe with the chores.

"Tomoe...", more silence, "Tomoe...", even more silence, "To-".

"What snake?" he cut back at Mizuki.

"Maaaa Tomoe, why have you got your knickers in such a twist? I just wanted to know why you and Nanami were so quiet."

"She is tired I guess..."

"Thats not it..."

"Go away snake"

"Maa... you are irritated arn't you?" Mizuki said with a smirk.

Tomoe began to rub his temples lightly, "Mi-zu-ki-".

"I guess you don't want to know then... see yo-" Mizuki began, but was suddenly grabbed by Tomoe. Tomoe held him up by his robes slightly

"Know what snake, I hope you are not hiding something from me..?" Tomoe sneered as he began to release his fox fire.

"Nothing at all! I was just teasing-!" Mizuki stammered.

"I don't think you were were you Mizuki..."

"Maa...its about Nanami...", with that Tomoe's eyebrow raised.

"What about Nanami?"

Mizuki began to shake his head. _I shouldn't have suggested anything, now Nanami will be angry at me. Mizuki can never do anything right..._! He then looked across to Tomoe. "Nanami has got a date tomorrow", again Tomoe's eyebrow raised even higher. Then silence and a slow release of Mizuki's robes. _Does he get what I am referring too? Nanami is going on a DATE with another GUY. _More silence. "Tomoe... did you hear me?"

"Yes. A date."

"Nanami has one tomorrow."

"Yes."

"With someone we don't know..."

"..."

"Someone she has never met..."

"..."

"Someone she has been talking to the whole day on her phone..."

"...", Tomoe turned around and headed for the kitchen, "oi snake, don't you have work to be doing too?" Tomoe replied in a quiet voice. His fist was lightly clenched as he began to make dinner.

"I still have to sort out the garden, I'll just get back to that now Tomoe." With that Tomoe was left alone to dwell on his own thoughts, thoughts that he really didn't want to harbour. _A date? With who? A human? A Yokai? Perhaps it is Kurama...? No that stupid Tengu wouldn't last five minutes, it must be someone else. More to the point, why did I find out about this from Mizuki? Does Nanami feel uncomfortable with me? That must be it, she doesn't want me to touch her and now she is keeping things like this away from me. But why did she tell Mizuki first? We have been through much more together and she confessed to me... Damn it, focus, focus on what you are doing Tomoe._

* * *

That night's dinner was uneventful. Nanami was back to her regular chatty self, yet Mizuki couldn't put his finger on it but something felt off. Something felt that it had changed between the two, yet Tomoe was acting normal as well. Dinner had been made by Tomoe, with extra shiitake mushrooms at the expense of Nanami.

"Tomoe, why did you put shiitake mushrooms in everything?" Nanami cried out.

"I felt like eating them today, why Nanami, don't you like them?" Tomoe said with a smirk. Tomoe knew full well that Nanami hated shiitake mushrooms, hated them down to her core.

"You know I don't... maybe Mizuki could make dinner tomorrow?" Nanami said as she turned to Mizuki. Mizuki unaware of this whole exchange simply nodded. Tomoe didn't respond, being too tired of the days activities and over thinking over small things.

The rest of dinner past by without a fuss. Nanami went back to sort out more homework that was due in tomorrow, leaving the snake and fox to amuse themselves. They both sat there drinking sake Mizuki had previously made.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Tomoe decided to check on Nanami. Bringing her a cup of tea to her room, he quietly knocked on her door, no response. He knocked again, silence, knock, silence, knock, silence. He gave a sigh and slowly pushed open her door. She was crumpled over her desk in a light sleep. Knowing she still had a lot to get through, Tomoe gently tried to wake her. "Nanami, you still have work to do", silence, "Nanami...". He decided to raise his voice as that would get her attention, he gave a short sharp "Nanami".

"Hmmmmmm...?" Nanami turned to where the voice was coming from. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she tried to get up. Whilst trying to get up, she stepped on a cushion and went flying backwards. "Nanami!". Nanami closed her eyes waiting for impact, but all she felt was warmth. Slowly opening her eyes, she realised that Tomoe was on top of her, cradling her close to his chest. So close in fact, that she could almost feel every inch of him. Tomoe's knee had gone between her legs to stabilise their weight evenly. The pressure of her scent, being so close and having her cling to him was driving Tomoe insane. _She simply smells wonderful. _Tomoe's realisation of where his leg was located drew a deep breath out of him, _oh hell. _

Deciding that he needed to get out of the situation as quickly as possible, as the temptation was too great. He let out a gruff "Nanami, could you let go of my hatori?", with a smirk. Nanami's cheeks were growing redder by the minute. As she let go of his hatori, he slowly got up, bringing her with him. Then he left her to mull in her thoughts. _What just happened...?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was uneventful and slow. As yet, there was no awkwardness between either Nanami or Tomoe with regards to the night before. In fact, it seemed as though last night never happened. Mizuki had earlier told Tomoe that he had business to finish in the demon world. So it was just Nanami and Tomoe who sat and ate together. As they were eating suddenly a 'bing' was heard. Nanami's cell phone alerted her that she had received another text message. Tomoe inwardly sighed. _Here we go again I guess..._

* * *

The walk to school consisted of more silence and more text messages. Nanami seemed to be completed unaware of her lack of conversation, as she was so absorbed in replying to the mystery person. As they walked silently down the street, Tomoe thought to himself. _Why is she so obsessed with that phone? I mean it is not as if it has its own personality or anything, it just allows communication. Instant communication with other people. Well it is more of a question of who is she so interested with? Not any of her friends I doubt, she finished the advice she needed to give to Ami yesterday... I expect it has something to do with that date of hers, the one Mizuki told me about. _Tomoe's fist clenched slightly, _but what do I care?_

* * *

The day was filled with numerous classes that Tomoe took no interest in. He just kept to himself mostly. Nanami on the other hand, was having quite a bit of trouble. Her first lesson was English, a lesson she really enjoyed but was not very confident in her ability. Tomoe on the other hand found the English lessons somewhat interesting. _Why do you need to learn another countries language, unless you are going to live there? What is the use of learning it if you will be forever in one place. In Japan, you need to speak Japanese - that is it. Yet many young people these days cannot speak Japanese all that well. There are lots of words that I do not understand among teenagers. Nanami sometimes uses them, they also seem to be similar to this 'English' I have heard of repeatedly. Perhaps they are connected somewhat._

Nanami's second lesson was Maths, and she was trying to get the point of the whole lesson. Although she had done all of her revision and homework, it just was not going in. She inwardly sighed, _I just wish this lesson would be over. _She looked at the clock. _Thank god, two more minutes left of this torture! _The bell rang for the end of the class and students began to gather in the hallway on break. Tomoe took this time to slip out of the classroom and take a stroll. Suddenly he came face to face with Kurama.

"What's up foxy?"

"Nothing much ostrich. Care to take this to the closet?"

"Sure, bring it."

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama have another 'closet' talk', where getting in their demon forms. Mizuki is not present. Tomoe began to smoke a demon pipe and Kurama began to drink sake.

"Nanami has been acting wierd"

"How so?"

"Always on her phone, always distant, always absorbed by other things..."

"That is kind of given, given what age she is and all. Is there anything else...?"

Tomoe gave a short cough, "She has a date".

"Oh really? That is not surprising, given who she is", Tomoe gave another cough.

Kurama tells Tomoe of young human girls at her age, what they do etc. Then subject turns to love.

"Young women whose feelings are not reciprocated are not going to stay around forever. They move on, to someone who may or may not be better for them, but that is just the way things are. Time is a wondrous thing is it not? Moving on, it could be the thing that she is doing at this very moment". Tomoe's twitched and his ears picked up. "I mean, if she had feelings for someone and they didn't return them, it is only natural right?", Kurama continued.

Tomoe twitched again but this time Kurama picked up on it. "Do you have feelings for her?", Tomoe's stoic composure was shattered as he lost himself for a minute. Mouth agape. "So I take it you do then?" _Hmmmmmm a Yokai falling for a human, it is not unheard of but for Tomoe?_

"There are a variety of different feelings one can have for someone else. But in terms of affection, you can normally tell if it is love or not, or whether it is romantic or not. Love is something you cannot really describe, but you do know when you are in love with someone else. The first stages are: you feel happy when you spend time with her, you want to be around her a lot of the time, you feel 'whole' or complete around her..." Tomoe stared at him blankly, "Okay let's try this".

"Do you feel calm when she is around, as if you can be yourself?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel like you need to protect her?"

"Yes"

"Whenever another guy is around, do you feel overprotective, almost jealous?"

"Yes"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Tomoe said with an unamused tone.

"Well... I think you do have feelings for her, and that you should probably act on it. As she will be gone if you don't, gone to this new guy, whomever it may be". Tomoe stared at him at shock, he had not expected such a council from the crow. Kurama frowned, _just what does he think she will do - wait forever? Tomoe you need to wake up, and wake up fast before she is long gone.__  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanami was with Kei and Ami discussing the previous day. They were catching up with Nanami regarding any developments that had happened.

"Did Tamaki get back to you Nanami?" Kei enquired. In truth she had been worried that he wouldn't contact Nanami, some guys were just odd like that.

"Yes actually. We have been pretty much texting each other nonestop since yesterday!" Nanami said with a smile.

"Maaaa... you must have his interest then Nanami!" Ami pipped in.

"Ah... yeah"

"Takashi doesn't normally act this interested in anything really. He is normally more aloof..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can be really lazy", Kei continued, "... but I guess that is with most people. Anyway, what did you end up texting about?"

"Everything really."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"I mean everything; our favourite hobbies, foods and loads of other stuff.."

"And?"

"And?"

"And...?"

"And I think he is quite cute..." Nanami finally confessed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ami squealed.

"That's what I thought", Kei exclaimed, "So?"

"I think he likes me or is at least interested"

"That is kinda given, due to all of the messages you have been sending one another...!"

"Yes, and the fact that yesterday he asked me out".

Kei went silent. _Is she serious? This is Tamaki we are talking about... good old unpredictable Tamaki. He has the capacity to communicate effectively with girls, but this is definitely a first of being **this** direct. Jeeze, she must have made some impression._

_"_Are you serious?"

"100% serious, he asked me out!"

"So when did he ask you out, as in which day are you gonna meet him?"

"Tonight"

"Maaaa... that's not so bad... not too far away... wait. Tonight?" Kei spluttered.

"Eerrrrr yes"

"So you are meeting Tamaki **tonight**?"

"Yes"

"God woman, you move quickly", _neither does he waste a minute, _"you really want to make Tomoe jealous ASAP.."

"Well it is in between. Tamaki asked me when I am free this week, apart from tomorrow or Sunday, I have no time. Tonight is the only day that I have some time in the evening, and he was busy on Sunday... so it made the most sense!" Nanami replied whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"So what are you going to do? Something special?"

"I think we are just going to meet up and have dinner really...! Nothing too grand."

"Alrighty, and what are you going to wear out?"

"Not sure yet, I had kind of forgotten that problem. Any ideas?"

"Something cute!" Ami pipped in.

"Nah, go for something sexy, always leaves them coming back for more I say!"

"Maaa... I think in-between is better don't you think? Something casual?", both Kei and Ami nodded in agreement.

"Wait I have a question. Does Tomoe know yet?"

"Yes"

"How did he take the news...?"

"Not sure."

"EH? How can you be not sure, he is the WHOLE reason why you are even doing this. Or didn't you tell him...?"

"No he does know, but I got a third party to convey the message" Nanami said with a grin. Kei gave her a grin back. _I never knew Nanami could be so cunning. I wonder where she got that idea from...? "_Using inspiration from your comment on competition, I decided I should also put some indirect pressure on the situation.

"So how did he end up finding out?"

"Oh I told a mutual friend of ours of my date. He is the type to tell Tomoe. Especially if I have specified that it was a secret. I knoe whe would have ended up telling him, it is just the guy he is..."

"Sounds like your plan wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for this friend of yours."

"Completely."

* * *

After coming home from school, unlike on normal days where Nanami would focus on her homework, Nanami was freaking out about her outfit. She had been on the phone to both Kei and Ami regarding what to wear. She had narrowed it down to a couple of different outfits, but she still felt all over the place. _I should go for something simple and classic. Nothing too forward either. That regarding the make-up too! _Eventually after much debating she decided on a dress and jacket combination, which she would wear with boots and high socks over tights. The colours were simple, muted tones but her jewellery encompassed vivid colours. During regular days, Nanami wore limited make-up but this time she wanted to be a bit different. She had that very afternoon, invested in some black liquid eyeliner.

After a short while she emerged from her room, looking for her school bag and wondering where everyone else was. Nanami was nervous about seeing Tomoe, especially with what she was wearing at the moment. As she turned the corner she ran in to the fire children, "Nanami-sama, why are you dressed like that?"

"I am going out somewhere special soon!" She said with a smile.

"EEEEHHHHH? You aren't leaving us are you Nanami-sama?"

"Of course not", the fire demons gave a little sigh of relief, "don't you have things you should be doing?"_  
_

"Yes! We are going to the demon world to aid Mizuki with business. We should be back tomorrow morning, have fun!".

Trying to recall where her backpack had gotten, Nanami then made her way to the kitchen. _Oh crap, Tomoe is here! _Nanami walked in to where Tomoe was beginning to prepare dinner. "Nanam-", he stopped as he turned around, dropping the plate he was holding. **Crack**.

"Tomoe...?", silence, "Tomoeee...?"

Tomoe was just staring at Nanami_. _Tomoe sniffed a couple of times, taking her in. Realising he hadn't replied yet, by they time he began to muster a sentence, Nanami's hand was already on her forehead.

"Are you alright Tomoe?", Tomoe's cheeks flushed slightly, "Are you coming down with something perhaps?".

"Not likely", Tomoe replied gruffly, "Anyway, why do you smell like that?" he said as he held his nose. "More to the point, why are you dressed like that at this hour? Planning on going somewhere?" Tomoe said with an enquiring tone.

"Oh this? I am going on a date later on tonight."

Silence. Tomoe's mind started to panic. _A date? Tonight? With who...? _"Tonight?"

"Yes"

"But what about the dinner I have already started to prepare, you don't want it?"

Nanami pouted. "Of course I do, just save it for later, maybe even tomorrow!"

"Fine"

"Do you know where my school bag is? I left something important in it"

"Yes, over there." Tomoe replied whilst pointing to the corner of the room.

"Thanks Tomoe", she took a deep breath, "I'll be back later on tonight". With that she closed the door and headed off.

* * *

Tamaki had told Nanami to meet just outside the central station, by the main fountain. He was already there when she arrived. He waved to her so he got her attention. Nanami walked up to him.

"Hiya, I'm Tamaki. Nice to meet you, Nanami"

"Likewise!" Nanami said with a smile.

"So where do you want to go? I thought we could grab something to eat?" Tamaki suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Is there anything you don't like or eat?"

"Nope. I am okay with anything really, no allergies"

After much discussion about where to go, they mutually decided to head to a local Italian place. Upon arrival they were seated in a quite corner of the restaurant. The restaurant itself was not large, but it had lots of tables filled with people talking and eating. After much contemplation, they both decided on what they wanted to eat. Anything pasta based was appetising for Nanami, as she hardly ever had pasta. Before that pasta arrived they had spoke quite a lot about all kinds of things, but when the food came it became quite a lot lighter. Tamaki got a dish Nanami had not heard of before, seeing her curiosity Tamaki asked her if she wanted some. Nodding in response, Tamaki loaded his fork with pasta had scooted over to Nanami, indicating that she should eat from his fork. Nanami blushed upon realisation. _Is he serious? _Tamaki further nudged the fork towards her. Nanami slowly held the fork and took the mouthful of pasta, whilst blushing profoundly.

The rest of the night consisted of having desert at a ice-cream parlor. After leaving the ice-cream parlor, Nanami decided that she should be heading home. Not wanting Nanami to go home alone, Tamaki walked her to the base of the shrine. It had gotten quite late by this time. She found this gesture to be very sweet so she let him. Upon their approach to the shrine, she let out a deep sigh.

"Hmmmm? Why the deep sigh?"

"Eeeh? Oh I am just really full. All of that food and ice-cream has made me really tired. I don't know how I will digest it all!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Well, here we are!" Nanami replied whilst looking at the steps.

"Oh right? This is where you live?"

"Around here yes!"

"Well why don't I walk you to your door?"

"Ah, I am staying with family at the moment, wouldn't be practical. My cousin can be really protective." _That cousin would be Tomoe of course...! _Nanami was lost in deep thought, when a pair of hands brought her close to a chest and a kiss was placed on her cheek. _Come again...? _Tamaki then let her go and waved her goodbye.

"I had a really lovely time Nanami, let's do it again soon. Have a good night." Nanami was still in shock with what he had just done as he walked away.

* * *

Nanami came through the front door as quietly as she could. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten. Trying not to bother the the others, she decided to go straight to bed, but not before she got some water. Before she could however, strong arms wrapped around her and she gave a little scream.

"My my Nanami, is that how you treat your familiar?" Tomoe teased. He did so love to tease her. _I wonder what her reaction will be ... wait. _Sniff sniff sniff.

"Tomoe?", suddenly a low growl vibrated from Tomoe's chest, "Tomoe?". He simply held her closer, "Tomoe? Let go!", with the contract holding him in place, he was forcefully made to let go. Tomoe was confused. He smelt another male on her. Someone he didn't know, a human male none the less. _Who is he and why does she smell like him? Especially around her face..._ His eyes widened slightly, with the realisation of what that meant.

Mizuki chose at this point to enter the kitchen. He cocked his head to the side in question when seeing Nanami and Tomoe in the kitchen. _Hmmm I wonder whats going on. Ohh..._ Mizuki picked up small but visible shakes in Tomoe's stance, a light growl emitting from his person and also the unknown male scent surrounding Nanami. _No wonder Tomoe is in this state, he thinks someone has had their way with her. That she is someone elses. _Ignoring Tomoe's current situation, he sprang in to asking Nanami questions about her night.

"So Nanami, how was it? Where did you end up going?"

"It was really lovely. We ended up going to an Italian place, then on for ice-cream later."

"Who was this person you met?"

"Oh a friend of a friend."

"Wait, you hadn't even met him... before I mean?" Tomoe's ears picked up.

"Well of course I knew **of **him, just not personally. Like a blind date if you would." Tomoe's fist clenched slightly, more of that strange feeling coursing through his veins. Nanami continued to tell Mizuki about the date. He noted Tomoe's lack of movement, but Nanami didn't as she was too focused in his story. _I wonder what Tomoe will do about his obvious feelings for Nanami... our land god. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nanami awoke as normal. Memories of last night came flooding back to her, she had never seen Tomoe act in such a way. It was almost possessive. _He growled when he came close. I wonder why? Could it be that he smelt Tamaki o me? _Blush adorned her cheeks. _That is probably what it is... it **must** be! Tamaki had kissed me on the cheek, as well as hugging me... I must still have had his scent all over me. Doh, Nanami. _Slowly climbing out of bed, she decided it would be best if she went straight into the shower, in order to avoid a similar situation. It was not like Nanami didn't like Tamaki, rather it was the opposite. She didn't want to anger Tomoe, sure she wanted to make him jealous, but she didn't want him to go into a blind rage. _Demons, _she thought, _I have no idea how they react when they are jealous. I don't really want to find out either to be honest..._

* * *

Breakfast went on without a hitch, not one mentioned the previous night. It seemed as thought Tomoe didn't notice his antics of last night. Mizuki reminded he of the Hanabi festival that night that she had preivously promised to attend with him. Tomoe said that he had business to take care of in the demon realm. _Knowing him though, it will more likely be prostitutes that he will be dealing with... sigh. So much for making him jealous. Maybe he is trying to make me jealous? Who am I kidding, I doubt it. _Mizuki had promised her that he would help her get ready. Then she realised it was going to be a demon festival, held in the demon realm. She decided to call the fish lady. To help her get ready.

"Nanami" Tomoe suddenly cut in.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to be late?" He said pointing at the clock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK"

* * *

Nanami shot out of the front door with Tomoe in toe. Faced with the prospect of being late for school, Nanami raced towards the building faster than humanely thought possible. She managed to arrive just in the nick of time. Just catching the last bell. _Thank god for that, I cannot have another late on my record. _Tomoe was standing in the hallway whilst she unloaded her stuff in to her locker from her bag.

"You do realise we could have taken the carriage here..."

"So?"

"So, it would have taken less than a minute..." Nanami frowned. _Stupid Tomoe for not saying so earlier. _BING. BING. Nanami's phone started to beep saying she had a message. Smiling at who the sender was, Nanami went on to focus on her phone. This was all watched by Tomoe, who with a semi-clenched fist thought, _here we go again..._

* * *

School went on as normal. Lessons were as difficult as she had thought they would be. English was not as difficult however. She had done all of her preparation for English and a little more. Maths on the other hand, was giving her a massive headache. She'd have to ask the teacher for more work and help afterwards, to help her keep up with everyone else. Falling behind wasn't really an option for Nanami. Not only could the Earth God not fail at maths, but she had all of the obligations of being a God to take care of also. Tomoe had helped her a little with her maths issues, but when it came to Algebra he was not the best of help. The concept of graphs just irritated him as their purpose escaped him. _I guess it is just the difference between our worlds, I mean he is a demon. Within the human world, skills such as a mathematic ability and language skills are paramount. But within the demon world, it is more of a question of power I suppose. _Nanami turned her head a little to look at Tomoe. As if he knew what she was doing and thinking, he also turned to meet her gaze. Realising her error, she turned back around blushing profusely.

* * *

During their mid-morning break Nanami ended up meeting her friends and heading to the cafeteria together.

Kei unable to contain herself anymore, rushed out with: "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing much"

"I mean the date!"

"Oh! Yes it was really nice. Tamaki is lovely and really is attentive. He ended up paying for dinner, but I managed to convince him to let me pay for ice-cream!" She said with a smile.

"That was good of you. If I were you, I would have let him pay for it all!" Kei said with mischievous grin.

"Yeah. That is what a lot of girls do. On a first date, if initiated by the boy it is often expected that they are to pay. Yet, in hindsight, that whole tradition only belittles the woman and it is unfair to get them to pay for everything. I think if you are going to eat something, then you should pay for it. Or on a date, you should at least pay something towards it" Nanami said with a huff.

"I agree. Makes you look alot more independent!" Ami choured in.

"You definitely have a point. But what I meant was on the first date. On the other dates, if it did progress to that, I would pay for it! Kei replied.

* * *

Nanami had insisted that she stay after school for an hour to complete her homework. Tomoe decided to stay also. Maths was the focus this time, not English. As she began to finally make a dent in her homework, her phone beeped and her face lit up with a smile. _Is it that boy again?_ Tomoe thought to himself. _It must be. _Nanami replied to the message with speed.

"Oi"

"Hmmm?"

"Oi... Nanami."

"Yes?" Nanami replied without looking up.

"You are not going to get your maths done..."

"Oh yeah!" _I really need to focus, common Nanami, we can do this! Focus focus focus. _They stayed after school for longer than an extra hour, it was more like two hours. But finally Nanami was up to date with all of her Maths homework. They then began their way home.

* * *

Once at home they were both greeted by Mizuki who was particularly excited for tonight. Tonight was the demon world's annual spring Hanabi festival, and Nanami had said she would go with him. Tomoe, on the other hand, said he had business to deal with himself in the demon realm. _It is just as I thought, _Nanami thought to herself, _he is going to the red light district to see his favourite prostitutes. Hmmph. _Nanami crossed her arms in semi-anger.

"So Nanami", Mizuki started, "What are you going to wear tonight?"

"Hmmm?"

"What have you got planned to wear? A simple human yukata?"

"Oh no. I hadn't thought of what to wear yet, just a simple yukata would be fine I should think."

"We are going to the demon realm's Hanabi festival, maybe more of a more traditional kimono would be better. You are the Land God after all. Gods need to show their status at these sort of events. Without that, people will begin to loose respect for you and the rest of the gods. It is also a sort of a tradition I guess."

"So what should I do then? I don't own anything like that..."

"What about Himemiko, surely she could help? I bet you anything she is coming too!"

"You are completely right! Let's send her a message asking for her help with it! Thank you for such a good idea Mizuki." Nanami said with a smile. With that Nanami with the aid of Mizuki's help, sent a message Himemiko asking for urgent help with her current outfit predicament. In no time at all, one of Himemiko's servants appeared with her reply and an invitation to come to her palace in the Tatara swamp. With a nod, both Mizuki and Nanami head to the swamp to meet Himemiko.

* * *

Himemiko's servants met them both when they arrived in Tatara and escorted them to the main building. Himemiko was waiting there for them. She embraced Nanami in a large hug, and nodded in acknowledgement to Mizuki. Nanami went on to discuss her plan of going to the demon realm's Hanabi festival and not having anything to wear. Himemiko merely smiled.

"In the demon realm, individuals of God status need not wear a simple yukata for festivals like humans do. Not only is a symbol of status, it is also way of others respecting you, as they will realise what your status is. By wearing certain things, you will fit in more easily, than say if you wore a plain yukata. If you wore something different, against the norm, then it would look badly on your reputation." Himemiko explained.

"It seems like the demon realm is so different, even down to the very dress!"

"It can be, but we have similar things, such as food and language. It is not all that bad!" Himemiko said with a smile.

"So what kind of yukata would I be wearing?"

"No yukata I can assure you. A light kimono will be what you will be wearing."

"Oh wow!"

"So what kind of a kimono do you want to wear?

"Well what kind of a kimono would you suggest... that is probably a better place to start!" Nanami replied with a grin. With that Himemiko lead her in to her living quarters to a room that had hundreds of kimonos located within it. "Oh my..." Nanami expressed. Himemiko got a couple of kimonos for Nanami to try, then Nanami got a couple to try on, after trying numerous different styles she found something that was perfect. A long light-weight kimono that had a japanese wave print covering most of the kimono. Made up of a mixture of both hard lines and soft colours, against Nanami's complexion it came out amazingly well. "This is the one I think. What do you think...?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I have never worn that before. I was intending to give it to you anyway..!"

"Come again?"

"Would you like it? I want to give it to you as a present, as it obviously suits you more than I" Himemiko said with a smile

"Are you sure, it looks so expensive...!" Nanami replied cautiously. _I don't want to upset her by making her think I am not interested in it, but it is too much of a present for me to accept! _After Himemiko finally persuaded Nanami to keep the kimono, she turned the topic of the conversation to something she was curious of.

"Why Nanami, did you come here with Mizuki, and not Tomoe?" _Surely he would have come..._

"Mizuki asked me to come to the Hanabi festival, not Tomoe".

"And Tomoe?"

"Tomoe said he had other business to take care of in the demon world. He said he was busy..."

"Busy doing what...?"

"Busy probably entertaining himself and others in the red-light district, probably among the company of prostitutes of some sorts..." Nanami said harshly.

"Ah..." Himemiko said with a slight frown, "I take it then he does not know of your feelings still yet?"

"You are correct with that one...!"

"Are you going to tell him ever?"

"I have previously, but he brushed it off majorly. The fact of the matter is, he won't even touch me now and won't even come close..."

"So...?"

"So I decided to take matters in to my own hands."

"And by that means?"

"He will have to deal with his feelings for me. I know he must have some some where, if my plan does not work then I will simply move on. But first, comes the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes, I am going to make him jealous. And by jealous, I mean that I am currently seeing a human boy."

"You are dating someone?!"

"Yes, but just casually. A friend of mine told me that guys only truly realise their true feelings when faced with a predicament . If Tomoe is in the predicament where I may leave, or disappear to be with someone else, it will produce competition. with that competition, he will become jealous and finally come to deal with those feelings, and hopefully act on them!" Nanami said with a grin.

"That may work on humans, but competition for demons could be rather dangerous Nanami", Himemiko said rather sternly, "I respect your feelings as I am in the same predicament, I am a demon in love with a human, however demons can react completely differently. If a demon is jealous or angry, all sense can go out of the window and it can lead to horrid situations. I heard of one story - involving two demons and a human female - where both demon males decided to kill one another as well as the human. The human could not deal with the loss of both of them. Demons, well demon males anyway, believe that their partner is their object: they **own** them." Nanami gulped. "So when you say you are egging him on to act, I am not sure it is such a good idea if he were just a regular demon. But he is Tomoe, he has been at the Mikage shrine for over 500 years and is one of the most powerful demons. However, I just want to check, has he been acting strange?"

"Somewhat."

"Eyes changed?"

"Nope"

"Made any advances? Or knows who the other person is?"

"No and no."

"Does he know of the formal courtship of the human male?"

"Somewhat, he knows we went on a date. But that is it..."

"Well. I would just be a little careful. I doubt Tomoe would do anything, but keep Mizuki or I informed of what goes on."

"I will do. Thanks for the advice Himemiko" Nanami gushed.

"My pleasure. Oh, and good luck!" Himemiko returned her smile to her.

* * *

After talking at length with Himemiko about her decision and Tomoe, she met Mizuki in the main room. From there they went back to the demon world for the Hanabi festival. Once they arrived they decided to get some food from the various stalls, they chose a number of different little dishes and shared it between them. They settled on taiyaki for desert, the demon taiyaki was suppose to be the best from what Mizuki had said. Indeed it was, Nanami went back for seconds. Whilst buying another helping for her and Mizuki she heard her name being called.

"Nanami!"

Nanami looked around and couldn't find who had called her name.

"Nanami!"

Nanami looked around again.

"Nanami, over here!" The voice shouted a little louder. She turned to find Mizuki waving at her with Kurama who he has miraculously bumped into. Kurama turned to the direction Mizuki had shouted but couldn't find Nanami.

"Oi snake. You sure Nanami is here? I can't see her anywhere..."

"Sure she is here. She is right infront of you!" Sure enough as Kurama turned, right in front of him was Nanami. Yet it was not the usual Nanami. It was a different Nanami, a Nanami which held the respect of others although only being a God for so long. Unlike regular days, Nanami's hair and make-up had been expertly done as she wore the light kimono Himemiko had given her. Kurama sucked in for breath, _damn she does definitely scrub up well. I wonder how the fox will handle this in front of him? I bet he looses it completely._

_"_Nanami? You look completely different from normal!" Kurama exclaimed. Nanami blushed with acknowledgement.

"Yes, I had a little help with finding out the proper attire for festivals such at this." Nanami explained.

"Well whomever helped you, I commend them. You look like a true god right now." And with that Nanami blushed again. IT was true, she looked just the piece for a God. In fact, since arriving at the Hanabi festival, Nanami had only been getting stares from all other surrounding demons. Although the attention was given due to her status, she was not used to it by any means. _I hope it doesn't go on like this for the whole night, I do feel a little uncomfortable with this whole situation. Well I cannot let it get to me, I want to just enjoy the Hanabi festival and then to go home. I wish Tomoe had come as well, I would liked to have spent it with him too... but I need to just enjoy now! Common Nanami, quit thinking about him already. _With that they went to find seats for a better view as well as getting some more food and drinks, all three of them together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby alleyway, Tomoe walking alone thinking to himself. _I wonder how she is doing getting ready for the Hanabi festival? I wonder if she went with that boy and Mizuki? I... _BANG! BANG! BANG! Tomoe was knocked from his thoughts as the fireworks started. _Oh the Hanabi festival is here as well tonight? How dull... I wonder where Nana- STOP Tomoe. Leave it. She must be having fun with that 'human' of hers, of course she has moved on from her feelings of me. _He mulled along by himself.

Tomoe kept walking, he began to come to one of the main streets where there was a huge crowd gathered to watch the fireworks. Making his way over to a small opening, he crossed the road and down another alleyway. He wanted to be by the river whilst it was going on, it was peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could be with the Hanabi festival going on. He wanted to see the reflections of the fireworks in the water also. As he made his way towards the river bank, he hit another crowd, who were not too cramped and were not looking at the fireworks, but rather something else. _I wonder what is going on? _As he edged further, he felt a familiar presence, _Nanami? No she wouldn't be here. _He then caught a glimpse of a God. As the God turned around, his insides surged. _Nanami. _She was dressed in the traditional God costume, he thanked whomever had helped her to dress in what she was wearing. She looked simply divine. **Go to her. **Feelings surged through him to go and see her, engage with her and hold her. _Fuck._** Protect her**. _What is going on? _**You need to protect her.** _Well that is new. _**Protect our mate. **_What?_ **Mate. **_Hold the phone..._ His subconsciousness told him to act on his feelings, trying to force him forward. Trying to fight the subconscious need of his body he began to fight it. He backed up, backing up towards the alleyway he came from, turning around and rushing into the darkness.

Nanami turned around. _I could of sworn I sensed Tomoe's presence just then..._


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoe's disappearance to the demon realm was something new to Nanami. He had never been gone for this long before, all evening and all morning, Nanami was beginning to wonder where on earth he had gotten to. Presuming she would end up catching up with him at school, she set off. On her way there, much like in pervious days her phone began to beep and her thoughts turned to Tamaki. Tamaki enquired if she was free after school to meet up. As it was a half day at school, she figured having a late lunch with Tamaki would help her get rid of her worries of Tomoe, after all there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Nanami agreed and so they decided to meet up in central.

* * *

The day flew past without Tomoe being around. As the lunch bell sounded she began to worry. _Where is he? He is never like this, unless something has happened to him..._ Then she spotted Kurama. _Maybe he has heard from Tomoe, or at least knows something I don't. _She decided to approach him.

"Kurama"

"Nanami, how is it going?"

"Not good"

"Eh? Why?"

"Tomoe didn't come home last night and I haven't seen him all morning"

"Tomoe hasn't come back?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And I am worried something could have happened to him as he never does this."

"He went out?"

"He went to the demon realm before the Hanabi started. But I haven't seen him since. He said he hadsomething to sort out".

"Well he could just be busy..."

"I guess so..."

"But the question is busy with who and what..."

"..."

"I mean you said you had previously caught him in the care of prostitutes in the red light district, do you see the conclusion I am drawing?"

"Yes, but..."

"You never know Nanami. Just like humans we have needs and urges, but they are significantly more powerful" Kurama said with a chuckle as he saw Nanami begin to blush.

"Alright, I guess I will just leave it", Nanami said with a sigh, "It obviously is important to Tomoe". With that she left Kurama to get on with things. As she turned away Kurama was locked in a mental debate with himself. _Tomoe better have a good excuse for all of this, to leave Nanami all by herself and not even show up to the demon Hanabi she attended yesterday, it is really disrespectful..._

* * *

After the last lesson, Nanami went straight to meet Tamaki in just her regular school uniform. They had prior decided to meet at a general family restaurant, where they could catch up and eat without all of the formalities of a date. Sure it was a date, but it was without all of the stress. Tamaki had arrived first, but not by much. He was leaning against one of the banners just by the main entrance. As Nanami approached he realised who it was and stood to attention. She gave him a quick hug to say hello and then they both made their way inside. They were seated very quickly towards the back of the restaurant. Allowing them to talk on all sorts of matters if they so wished. The first pressing matter was what to order, for Nanami it was a conundrum. Nanami having not been to many of these sorts of establishments was at a loss. Tamaki sensing her confusion chuckled to himself loudly.

"Eh, what's so funny?"

"Just that you are focusing completely on the menu. I don't think I have ever seen someone concentrate

as hard as you were doing a minute ago about what to order.!"

"I just haven't been to a place like this in forever..."

"Well how about I help?"

"Sure"

"Okay, well the first decision is pretty easy. Do you want meat of a vegetarian dish?"

"Meat I think"

"Rice, noodles or western?"

"Western"

"Well that leaves this section here..." Tamaki pointed to a certain area on the menu, "... and I would recommend number 39 as it is quite a classic dish. I have had it a couple of times."

"That does sound good, sure I'll go with that"

"Sure?"

"I think so..."

As they order the topic of conversation changed to the past week and what they had been up to. Tamaki told her of his issues of a new teacher that had started recently, the interview he had for a part-time job the day before and the trials his team was having for basket ball first year try-outs. Nanami nodded in acknowledgement. She told him of the Hanabi festival yesterday and the outfit she wore, whilst showing him a picture. Tamaki commented on the picture, telling her that she looked amazing and that he had wished he had been there to see her. His words made Nanami blush and look into her plate.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, just full of light conversation. The meeting was only ever going to be brief, due to the time constraints for both of them. They both had school the next day early, but both wanted to see each other although briefly. As they went to leave the establishment, Nanami decided to go to the toilet. In her absence Tamaki took the opportunity to pay for the whole bill. When she came back she found him waiting outside, wondering why he was outside, she enquired why he was not inside.

"Have you paid the bill?"

"Yes."

"The whole bill?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to pay something for it. It is not fair on you buying everything for me..."

"But what it I wanted too...?"

"Still, it is not what I want. I'll let you get this one, but next time it is on me!" Tamaki smiled in acknowledgement. They then began to walk to the station to go their separate ways. Nanami went to gave a hug when Tamaki suddenly kissed her softly. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to seem awkward, she closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss. Letting the feelings bubble and wash over her, she began to blush and momentarily forgetting Tomoe. He left her breathless and ruffled her hair as he departed first. Then she started her slow journey back home, still dazed by Tamaki's actions.

* * *

Upon arriving home, she expected to find Tomoe waiting for her or doing some sort of chore like duty around the shrine, but no, nothing. Tomoe was nowhere to be seen. She scoured the whole grounds and nothing. Going back to the kitchen she decided to make herself some tea and begin on her mountain of homework she had to complete. Deciding that Tomoe would come when he felt the need to and that there was nothing good about worrying she got to work. Several hours passed and her homework pile was slowly diminishing. Feeling somewhat peckish she headed to the kitchen again to grab something to eat. Suddenly there was a creak outside. Unsure of what to do, she decided to ignore it and get back to her work. Then there was another creak, but this time closer. Gulping and taking all the confidence she had, she made her way to the nearest door outside.

Nanami slowly opened the door to find nothing but darkness; nothing seemed to be lurking on the front porch. She decided to walk around the compound just to make sure everything was okay. Mizuki would be back any minute; he had gone out for something earlier. As she came to the tree that Tomoe usually lounges in, she heard another noise. She turned to see it was nothing but a bird. All at once she was thrown and pinned to the tree, by none other than Tomoe. He was growling much like before, yet this time they were more guttural. Tomoe's eyes were the same as ever. Yet his grip on the bark of the tree tightened as he sniffed her. Another feral growl emitted from his throat as he inhaled. Taking in her presence Nanami diverted her gaze else where, whilst he continued his onslaught._ What is going on? This kind of behaviour is similar to the one I experienced a couple of days ago, but this is so much more intense. Tomoe, what happened whilst you were gone? You have saved me countless of times, listened to my worries and counselled me when I was in need. Why won't you let me in? Why won't you let me help you, even if it is only a small help_

Finding newfound courage inside of her, she looked him square in the face and decided to take the plunge. She embraced him with both arms, enveloping him with her warmth and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Her engulfing presence seemed to calm him, eventually the growling ceased. Meeting his gaze she could make out that he was back to his regular self.

"Tomoe?"

"Hmmm"

"Where were you? I was really..." but Nanami was abruptly interrupted by Tomoe's lips which had descended unto her own. Her eyes widened with the realisation that Tomoe was kissing her, quite passionately too. Tomoe himself wasn't aware of what he was doing until he could feel more of Nanami than previously, he had pushed himself closer to her whilst devouring her lips. Once apart he cradled her closer to him and lead her back to the house. No words were shared. He just kept her close.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a normal affair, tomoe making brakfast and heading off to school with Nanami. he events that transpired last night had not been mentioned, it was as if nothing had ever happened . Mizuki had come in not long after Tomoe had brought them back to the house, he suspected nothing as both Tomoe and Nanami were home. Nanami wasn't very focused that morning, she was still in shock about the previous night. She was numb, all of her thoughts clouded by Tomoe: just Tomoe.

"Nanami"

"...Yes?"

"Aren't you going to school today?"

"Of course!"

"Have you looked at the time lately?" Tomoe said with a smirk

"Oh no! Lets go Tomoe!" And then they headed off for school in a dash.

* * *

They ran to school and made it just in time before the bell rang. It was much to Nanami's relief, with everything around her happening so quickly, she wasn't sure if she could keep up. The home period went on without a hitch, Nanami was relieved to see Kei and Ami. It was good for her to spend sometime with her friends, she felt like she hand't spent any time with them lately. Although glad to see everyone, the lessons that followed were not so nice. Both subjects - History and Geography - she had done no prep for the night before, due to Tomoe. She couldn't focus, her mind kept replaying last night and Tomoe's actions. _Why would he do something like that? He has to have some sort of a reason, I mean it isn't like he feels something for me... Or could it? Maybe he feels threatened by Tamaki, as he probably caught his scent all over me last night. I mean, i doubt he feels about me romantically, it was probably fuelled by a need to protect. Kurama did say demons had stronger emotions and urges. Or maybe he does like me...? Arrrgghhh I should stop this. Nanami, halt on these thoughts, _she thought as she shook her head.

Whilst caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Tomoe's continuous stare. Tomoe had been examining her the whole time. When Nanami finally caught realised what Tomoe had been doing, she didn't know what to do with herself. Unable to meet his gaze, she simply stared at the papers on her desk. Then the bell sounded for lunch. Nanami got up from her seat and made her way to the corridor, Tomoe began to follow her. Almost at once her phone begins to vibrate in her hand, indicating someone is calling her. She picks up to hear a male voice on the other side, it was Tamaki. She stopped in her tracks, silently acknowledging both Tomoe's and Tamaki's presence.

Tomoe in the meantime could hear all of the conversation, including Tamaki's words due to his demon hearing. He began to emit a light growl. The beginning of a similar feeling to jealousy he realised, was setting him off. Nanami chose that time to turn round to speak to him, but he was gone.

* * *

Tomoe had made a dash to the roof to try and get some air. Suddenly bumping in to Kurama, he decided to have one of their closet talks. Once alone with Kurama, Tomoe released a large sigh. Kurama looked at him suspiciously for a second and then grinned from ear to ear. Tomoe began to ponder the reason for Kurama's smirk, but was stopped short when Kurama spoke up._  
_

"You're in heat aren't you?"

"Hmmmm..."

"You are in heat, I can feel it rolling off from you in waves", Kurama winked at Tomoe then began again, "But I do wonder what has got you so worked up...!"

"None of your business of course, damn tengu!"

"Oh come on now Tomoe, if something has rattled you up this much, something must have happened! I bet anything it has something to do with Nanami." The moment Kurama said her name Tome's heart began to race even more. Tomoe's silence was answer enough to do with Kurama's question. "So I take it it does have something to do with Nanami?" Kurama asked in a teasing tone.

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps isn't the answer, your silence is more than enough to clarify Nanami was involved! What did she say? Perhaps she confessed her feelings once again?"

"No"

"She made a move? Did she get bolder?"

"No"

"Well then what got you so worked up?"

"Nothing" Tomoe said through gritted teeth. Kurama smiled again, he knew he was almost there.

"Is it perhaps that there is someone else...?"

Tomoe didn't reply. _Bingo, _Kurama thought, _I guess I hit it the nail on the head. Some sort of competition must have arrived with an interest in Nanami, maybe that interest was reciprocated? I wonder what the fox will do with this situation in front of him. Will he make a move or leave her?_

"Guess I guessed correctly. So there is someone else on the scene with regards to Nanami and you are now in heat. This is making you very jealous and overprotective more than usual. It also means you will eventually have to make a move on Nanami, turn the tide and be rid of your heat."

"Make a move on Nanami? Why would I do that...? More to the point, why should that be the only option!"

"You should know all of this...! A demon in heat has to lay with a woman, whether it be demon or not. If not, they become insane and loose all notion of themselves until that desire has been fulfilled. It should ideally be with the one that you hold feelings for, so Nanami, but if the worst comes to the worst, it will be down to the nearest female. However, I do wonder why none of this was communicated to you..." Kurama pondered.

"I have limited knowledge of heat, and although familiar with the notion, I have never gone through it myself."

"Perhaps then Tomoe, when as Mikages familiar, the hear was suppressed because of your contract to him. But with Mikage gone, things have somewhat changed and a different contract has been signed. Nanami also doest not inhabit the powers that Mikage did, nor are the feelings or thoughts that you have for Nanami the same as you had for Mikage. For Nanami, the feelings are somewhat deep I expect. Perhaps she is someone you feel you need to look after, someone your innerself is telling you to act upon? Additionally, she holds feelings for you too, perhaps that was the trigger, having a fertile female around you twenty-four hours a day..." Kurama pondered further out-loud.

"Hmmm..."

"What are you waiting for Tomoe? Go and claim her already, before you loose her like I forewarned you about!" Kurama said with a smirk. With that Tomoe turned on his heals and headed the opposite way. Meanwhile, in the other side of the building Nanami during the lunch break had been chatting to Kei and Ami. She had told them everything that had happened up until then, Tamaki making a move and the Hanai festival. However she left out the Tomoe kiss, unsure if it would be correct to tell them of Tomoe as it could cause more problems than it was worth. Kei was surprised at Tamaki's forwardness as was Ami, but they were both happy with the progress. Although Ami had made a point that started Nanami's brain working with regards to how far the whole 'competition gag' was going to last. She couldn't keep Tamaki strung along, she would need to tell him soon before it got too serious.

* * *

The walk home was as normal. Nanami had began to tell Tomoe of yesterday with Tamaki. Upon hearing her tell him of Tamaki's forwardness with kissing her, he seemed to be a bit off. Changing the subject slightly, he enquired about the phone conversation she was having before he left her to speak to Kurama. She told him it was Tamaki who was calling to see if she was free. Tomoe began to loose it. Suddenly summoning the demon carriage they both use frequently, he pushed her in and jumped in afterwards.

Tomoe began to walk towards her growling. Nanami wasn't scared by him, she had supposed this might happen after last night if anything regarding Tamaki was mentioned. "Tomoe...?" Nanami said with a confused tone.

"Who is he?" Tomoe growled out as he approached her. _Oh great, is this what I think is happening? He is jealous about Tamaki, about the phone call of all things... I knew I shouldn't of mentioned it. I wonder how he is going to take it? I had better feign ignorance for the time being, probably better that being accused outright. I will tell him in my own time, _Nanami told herself as she inwardly smiled.

"Who?" Nanami enquired with a fake-confused look. Tomoe got a little more closer.

"The male you have all over you, you had it all over you last night." His fists shook slightly he paused and gave a breathy sigh. His gaze locked with hers as he took another step towards her. She didn't reply. "Who is he, Nanami?" He was almost by her now. "Nanami?" he whispered as he extended his hand to feel her cheek. She lent into his extended hand, never leaving his gaze. _This is very odd for him to display affection such as this, but it is nice. Perhaps he is finally waking up to his feelings...?_

"No one important" she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He must be, if he has his scent all over you" Tomoe growled out louder. His hand moved just underneath her chin just so it was cradling it, as his gaze bore in to her own.

"He is a good friend"

"Just a friend...?"

"For the most part..." Tomoe was beginning to loose it, his hand was still under her chin but his other fist was clenched hard. Her scent was surrounding him, almost suffocating him to the blink of insanity. Sure it was pleasant, but the thought of her with another was like a stake to the heart. The pain was to such a magnitude he couldn't imagine it, it made him sick to his core. What bugged Tomoe the most, was the time it had taken him to realise the deepness of his feelings. What was to happen if she wasn't interested, if she had moved on with this human boy named 'Tamaki' - what was he to do then? She would in those circumstances leave and quit being the Land God, with that in mind, Tomoe had come to the conclusion that he could not bear to loose another Master. Especially after coming to feel for Nanami. He dared not say it out loud, what he felt for Nanami. His mind came crashing back to the present after the focus flickering over Nanami's features.

"What does that mean?" He croaked out.

"Don't play stupid" Nanami said in a small tone.

"Well then don't play stupid mind games!?" Tomoe thundered, visibly shaking from their conversation.

"Fine. He is a friend, whom kissed me last night..." Tomoe's fist clenched again, "A friend whom I only got in contact with him to get closer to you..." Realisation hit Tomoe like a wave with what she said. "I wanted you to finally give me some closure to this whole issue of you and I. If you felt nothing, then I was willing to let it all go and perhaps try and love Tamaki, if however you felt something for me, then..." But was immediately cut off by a forced kiss from Tomoe. She was made to eat her words, unable to speak from the force and emotion he put into the kiss. His hand fell to her waist bringing her closer to him, until she was flush up against him. She began to ease herself into his embrace and let herself be surrounded by his presence. She sighed. _Perhaps, just perhaps it worked and he has made a decision about his feelings._

* * *

**To be continued.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Nanami had a lot to think about over that weekend. Tomoe's recent assertiveness, her involvement with Tamaki, and the increasing sensation that she signed up more than she could chew. She was finding that she increasingly couldn't get her mind straight about anything. Tomoe's intensity had taken something out of her, she no longer felt like she should mess around. No not mess around, just waste time with things that may not necessarily have a future. The time she had spent dating Tamaki had been nice, but it couldn't progress for Nanami, as it didn't have a future for her. The only future she could imagine was one with Tomoe. It wasn't that she couldn't live without him, it was more that anyone who was not Tomoe would not be up to the same standard.

Today was the start of the weekend, which meant no school. She had assumed that much like any other day she had school, and thus she hadn't made any plans for the day yet. The notion of being with Tomoe the whole day, perhaps alone, doing chores or whaever together made her heart pound like never before. _I wonder how bold he would get...?_ _Snap out of it Nanami... now is not the time to be focusing on Tomoe! I need to focus on what is going on today and what plans I will make. I should also try to solve this problem I have seem to have gotten myself into: Tamaki. Indeed he is a nice guy and I do like him, yet, the timing is just not right. Maybe if it had been before I met Tomoe, but not now. Yet he does have an amazing ability to making me forget about Tomoe. I think if it hadn't of worked out will with Tomoe, Tamaki could certainly be the answer._

*RING RING* *BEEP BEEP* "Hmmmm?" *RING RING* *BEEP BEEP* Nanami was drawn from her internal thoughts back to the present. Her phone was vibrating showing an incoming call, but from an unknown number. She hesitantly reached out to take it, when she picked up the call she heard a familiar voice on the other end - _Tamaki?_

"Hello?"

"Morning Nanami!"

"Sorry, but who is this and how did you get my number?"

"Don't you remember your own boyfriend's voice and number? Tchh I am hurt", the voice said in a mocking voice, "its Tamaki". His mention of being her boyfriend brought a smile to her face._ Since when does that kind of thing happen? Or more precisely , when does it happen because of anyone other than Tomoe? ARRG this is getting out of control somewhat...!_ "Nanami... Nanami, you still there?"

"Yes I am here Tamaki, sorry it seems like it is a bit of a bad line!"

"Well I'll make it quick then, are you free today?"

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps?"

"Well it depends what you are thinking of doing really..."

"Well I was thinking maybe going to the cinema and grabbing something to eat after? Or there is a really nice new arcade that recently opened in central, they have some interesting boutiques as well! if you wanted to go shopping...? How does that sound?"

"Any of that sounds great, why don't we do food and the arcade? Going to see a film today might be a bit stressful as there will be loads of people and there hasn't been any new ones out for a while."

"Didn't think of that...! Meet you at the main station at noon, in our usual spot? You remember where we met last time, by exit C?"

"Sure, see you then!" Nanami couldn't get the grin off of her face, she hadn't realised how much she had missed Tamaki's voice and presence. _What the hell is wrong with me and more the point what is going with this situation? Even though I have said that Tomoe is more important, well no not more important, it is just that I cannot see myself with anyone other than Tomoe. Maybe today is a blessing, today I could finally settle things before it gets too complicated with Tamaki. This love triangle is not sustainable - we will all end up hurting each other._

Nanami hauled herself out of bed and headed over to the shower to get ready to meet Tamaki. Usually Tomoe would be there to greet her and they would have breakfast together, but not today. She found a note attached to the fridge from Tomoe, explaining that he would back later on this day and that her breakfast was waiting for her in the fridge._ Guess I dont have to worry about telling Tomoe anything..._

* * *

Time flew by and it got to close to when Nanami was due to meet Tamaki. As they were meeting at the main station she didnt have to rush too much. However, Nanami had needed the help of Ami and Kei for what she was wearing. She had much like the first date had a problem, but with help she decided on wearing a dress accompanied by leggings and boots. She didn't want to be seen as though she had made too much of an effort, nor made not much of an effort. Much like before, Tamaki got to the station before her and was waiting for her. As she approached he waved and greeted her with a grin and a tight hug. She blushed upon contact with Tamaki, relishing in the close proximity between the both of them. As they broke the hug, her gaze caught his own making Nanami blush even more. Tamaki gave a short cough and suggested they go to the arcade and she nodded in agreement. As they began to make their way to the arcade, he enclosed his hand around hers and they walked down the street hand in hand. Nanami's blush deepened again once she realised Tamaki's actions.

They ended up spending a considerable amount of time within the arcade itself. As Nanami was not one to play a lot of arcade games, Tamaki won a considerable number of different games. Yet surprisingly when it came to Tekken, Nanami knocked Tamaki out of the water. As a child, that had been the only game she had ever stuck too and liked. It didn't matter what character she played, she still ended up beating him. Eventually a crowd had surrounded them watching Nanami bashing out punishment. After what seemed like a lifetime of being in the arcade Nanami's stomach began to rumble and they decided to make their way to grab something to eat. The first sight of a place to eat was a family restaurant, and ravenous Nanami jumped on the opportunity. The night before she had had quite an intmitmate dream of a Japanese style hamburger with a fried egg on top, her mouth was beginning to water at the sight of dish was one of her favourites, and much like when they went out for pasta, she seldom had this kind of hamburger as Tomoe just didn't cook that sort of food. Sure, he would make it if she asked, but she ever knew how it would turn out and she additionally did not want to bother Tomoe with mundane things such as food. Tamaki ended up choosing a Yakisoba dish as they ordered immediately. The hunger they both felt muted the mutual conversation, until the food arrived by which time the conversation was flowing with ease.

Nanami deciding to be brave, incited the conversation topic of their future as a relationship. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Do about what?"

"Us of course!"

"What is there to do?"

"Well..."

"Isn't it fine just how it is now...?"

"Yes..."

"Yes...?"

"But..."

"But always means one thing: change. Is it that I am not good enough for you?" Tamaki said with a sudden serious tone as his gaze locked with hers.

"No of course not. You are more than enough!" Nanami gulped inwardly at the realisation of what she just said, and the timing of her response.

"So what is it then, are you left wanting more?" Tamaki said with a smirk, "You wanted to get more serious take it?".

"Errr..."

"I take that as a yes then/ What would you like to get more serious on first? Should we start with something easier, like being physical?" He said with another smirk, Nanami gulped again at the weight of all he was saying. Nothing processed in Nanami's brain.

"Cat got your tongue Nanami?" He said as his hand made contact with her cheek lightly. She didn't respond.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to get a little more physical?", as he said it, his hand grazed her outer thigh like a ghost, "or did you want to get even more... serious?" he said as his eyebrow rose.

Nanami really had no idea what she should do. Her ears were thumping and she could feel her cheeks beginning to redden. She had wanted to come to some sort of conclusion with Tamaki. She knew she couldn't carry on this way forever by any means, but she felt at the crossroads presently. She was the Land God of Mikage Shrine, demons were now a part of her everyday life, she could not simply ignore that fact and turn her back on it now - not after all she had been through. She knew she could no longer go back to a regular human life. She knew she had fallen for Tomoe, she knew that unconditionally but she also knew that she held some feelings for Tamaki. He was important to her and she was romantically now attached to him. Granted that now Tomoe had acted on his feelings, what should she do now, let the whole thing run its course? Suddenly thrown out of her inner monologue by a pair of lips pressed against her own, she gasped. Tamaki had decided to kiss her sensually whilst she was lost in thought.

As he kissed her softly, she slowly began to respond. His little sensuous touches prompted her to delve deeper and gradually battle for dominance with Tamaki. At first it was merely chaste kisses, but as she began to respond he brought it up a notch, moving his hand to her inner thigh ever so gently. The motion caused a wave of shivers to run down her spine. She kissed him deeper bringing herself deeper into him slightly, then leaning back away from him as she realised where they where: in a family restaurant. She pulled away and he went to stroke her cheek, whereby she pulled his hand and placed it on her knee. She wanted to make it clear that she was still interested, but that it wasn't the right time nor place for those types of activities. She didn't want to give people the wrong idea, although they were in the corner of the restaurant so no one was particularly concentrating on them.

They continued to talk whilst Tamaki's hand was firmly placed on her knee. As they decided to leave he put his arm around her, he kept that up until they were almost at the main train station. Once at the train station he encircled her in his arms and whispered close to her ear, "You do realise you are starting to become a part of who I am now don't you?", and with that he kissed her deeply and ran to catch his train.

* * *

Nanami stumbled home in euphoria over what happened with Tamaki. She was so surprised at his acute behaviour, he had been so direct that she couldn't contain herself. Slowly ascending the stairs to the shrine, she found herself engulfed in thoughts of Tamaki, not Tomoe. _Darn what is going on? I promised that Tamaki was just a means of getting Tomoe jealous, nothing more. Yet now I find myself even more confused._

She trudged slowly in to the house unaware that Tome was back. As she dropped her bag and made her way towards the kitchen she heard a movement behind her. She whipped around to investigate, but was suddenly tackled by a tongue to her neck making her scream loudly. A low masculine chuckle filled the room as large hand move to her waist. Whomever it was began to breath in to her ear, sending shivers done her spine once again. The lips met her neck once again and began to suckle. She let out a breathy moan as whomevers hands held her in place tightly. They began to suckle even harder, following a quicker rhythm than before making Nanami become slightly wet. After leaving her neck, the someone moved back to her ear and whispered in a breathily moan "Nanami", then she turned around and found that it was Tomoe. She had known it was Tomoe however, as soon as he began to whisper in her ear.

Her hands found his neck and wound them around it, bringing herself even closer to him: flesh to flesh. Her lips met his with a crash. His hands immediately went to her lower back and encircled her, adding to their closeness. She ran her fingers through his hair. The air was tense as they battled for dominance. Every time they stopped to breath it was like you could see the electricity between them.

Tomoe chuckled, "So what should I do with you hmmm? Should I consume you until you can neither feel nor see? Surround you until you cannot smell any longer" He growled out with a smirk. He had a look in his eyes which made her quivver with anticipation and the hairs on the back of her neckstarted to stand on end. Tomoe grinned baring his fangs, enjoying tormenting Namami to no end. Nanami on her part could not get out of her mind graphic images of Tomoe and her being intimate. She was daydreaming of sexual encounters as she slowly gasped, his face gazing upon hers as he plunged into her, the sudden jolt of a shared euhporic climax and the connection between two new lovers. Suddenly she found her back pressed again the sofa lying down and tomoe atop of her. When did this happen? I guess he is a demon, so anything can happen. As indeed it can as he hooked his arm around her waist so suddenly to pull her closer to him that her mouth opened in surprised and he shoved his tongue down it.

**More to come in this chapter, didn't want to keep to waiting too long however! **


End file.
